Ahriman
Ahriman, formally refereed to as Emperor Ahriman or Lord Ahriman, is the co-creator of evil (along with Nekrozoth) and a major antagonist in Multiversal Legends. Being an extremely powerful Prime Omega, Ahriman has many extraordinary senses/powers and is the one responsible for giving life to Aka Manah. He is also Nekrozoth's right hand man and was thought to be the secondary antagonist of the series as a whole until he met his inevitable defeat by the hands of his own creation Aka Manah through The Realm Beast. He was a minor villain in Phase one and a Major antagonist of Phase two History Like the rest of the Omegas, he existed before the beginning of time along with his counterparts the Prime Alphas until Deus, the leader of the alphas, created the omniverse. He was one of the most powerful of the Prime Omegas and a respected one at that. When Endgame the Anti-Maker left the leadership fell under to the Prime Alpha known as Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth offered the Prime Omegas that he will give them the role to create what ever they desired, pleased by this he and the other Omegas voted for Nekrozoth to be the ruler for the Omniverse but that role fell under to the leader to Deus. He and Nekrozoth created evil and Deus created good which gave birth the eternal conflict between good and evil. Later when the Prime Alphas created Humanity, Nekrozoth corrupted them while Artillery gave them weapons to spread anarchy and destruction. Through this, In the years that followed, two ideas began circulating throughout humanity: chaos and tyranny. Ahriman was interested in humanity's destructive nature presided over the realm the humans were battling, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, giving him control of the region. In order to keep the humans in check, he merged the ideas of chaos and tyranny, giving them a personified form and creating The Nameless Evil. He later created Dahaka after the Nameless evil left. Champion Wars During the time, Malroc had made a portal that allowed Ahriman to enter through and conquer the Prime Earth. As soon as Ahriman entered he began a war wit the universe and soon brought more his fellow Omegas. Ahriman and Malroc soon amass a army be enough so they could start the war. Phase One He is only seen when Legend and his new team of champions were rushing to the Portal room to get to Gotham. Ahriman spot Legend and begins to taunt him and show his inner disdain towards Aka Manah. Legend tells Ahriman to shut up but Ahriman continues to taunt him, saying Nekrozoht is still out their and tat he would crush Legend like a bug. Personality Ahriman is completely and utterly ruthless, sadistic, cold, destructive, and somewhat insane. Although these emotions are countered on by his calculating, cunning nature, Ahriman tends to show his true colors in moments of panic. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Cosmic beings Category:Prime Omega Category:Deities Category:Social Darwinist Category:Power-Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Big Bads Category:Immortal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Omega Empire Category:Card-Carrying Villains